


Home Alone

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Derek is alone with the baby for the first time.





	

"You're gonna be ok, Der" Stiles said,  
"I'm gonna ruin him!" Derek said,

"You'll be fine."

"Fine, fine." Derek said, holding Eli in his hands.

"Bye, baby" Stiles kissed the top of his head "bye older baby" he kissed Derek,

"Wave bye to daddy" Derek moved Eli's hand, Stiles grinned and left the two boys alone.

"Well, Eli, it looks like it's just you and me now" Derek smiled to the baby sitting in his lap,

They played and watched baby shows, Derek had no idea how Stiles does it everyday.

"You like that, don't you?" Derek laughed as the baby bit his teether,

Derek and Stiles adopted Eli almost seven months ago, and he already stood up by himself, he liked to laugh and make a lot of mess, after the adoption Stiles decided he wanted to be a stay-at-home dad while Derek got back to be a deputy, but now he worked only for half a day.

"I think it's time for a nap" Derek said when the baby started throwing all of his toys,

Eli looked at Derek with wide eyes and an innocent smile, Derek picked up the baby and took him to his crib.

"Good night baby," Derek put the baby in his bed "I love you"

Derek turned off the light and quietly closed the door, he was too afraid to make any noise.

After an hour of watching tv, Derek heard a sob coming from upstairs.

"Good morning Eli" Derek entered the room, Eli laid in bed, face red from crying,

"What happened?" Derek asked as he picked up the baby, he checked the diaper but there was nothing.

He tried to let him eat but all Eli did was push everything away.

"It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok." Derek chanted to himself, but Eli kept crying.

Derek tried to give Eli his pacifier but he still kept crying, and Derek was more nervous than ever.

"Please," Derek cried "stop crying"

While he tried to calm Eli, Derek heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said while rocking the baby from side to side,

"Derek?" It was John, Derek's father-in-law,

"John, oh, thank god! Stiles left me alone with Eli but he won't stop crying and I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming." John said, he hung up.

Derek waited ten minutes before he heard a knock on the door, when opened the door he saw his father-in-law standing before him,

John took Eli without saying a word, holding him and rocking him.

"He's a bit feverish" John said,

"Wha-" Derek said "I didn't even thought about it."

John sat next to him "I have a friend who works as a pediatrician, we can take Eli to him, ok? It's probably nothing."

But It wasn't nothing, the doctor said it was an ear infection.

"You need to give him this medicine for a week, and keep an eye on him" The doctor told Derek,

"Thank you"

"And don't worry, it happens to a lot of new dads" 

Derek looked at baby sleeping in his hands, damn it.

Later, John took Eli and Derek home, he stayed for a little before going home, assuring Derek that he'll be fine on his own.

Derek spent the rest of time until Stiles came home by sitting in Eli's room and watching his little chest go up and down with every peaceful breath he takes.

"Derek?" Derek heard Stiles calling from downstairs,

He ran through the stairs, he looked tired and worried, and Stiles could feel it.

"Eli's asleep" Derek told Stiles,

"My dad told me what happened." Derek should have known that John would tell Stiles,

"I know, you probably think I'm a terrible dad" Derek fell to the couch,

"What? No!" Stiles sat next to him, he kissed Derek and held his hand,

"You trusted me with Eli and I let him suffer."

"Derek, you are an amazing dad, but it's your first time alone with him, and you don't have superpowers to know what happened" Stiles said,

"But I-"

"No buts." Stiles said firmly "You tried, that's what a good dad does."

"I let him cry and scream"

"But you tried. My dad once told me that when I was two he woke up in the middle of the night and heard me screaming, he couldn't calm me down and my mom wasn't home, but he tried and he learned how to deal with me." Stiles said,

"Do you think I'll learn how to be a dad?" Derek asked,

Stiles laughed "But you are a dad, you're the best dad I know, you tried to know what happened to your son and you asked for help when you needed it."

"I love you." Derek said,

"Love you too" Stiles put his head on Derek's shoulder,

"And I love our son." Derek added,

"Love him too."


End file.
